This invention relates to a system for generating and containerizing radioisotopes, and more particularly to apparatus for the generation and containerization under sterile conditions of radioactive isotope solutions such as are obtained as the eluate in a radioisotope generator system.
Reference may be made to the coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,981, issued Apr. 11, 1972, entitled Closed System Generation and Containerization of Radioisotopes for Eluting a Daughter Radioisotope from a Parent Radioisotope, disclosing a system for the preparation and packaging, under sterile conditions, of a solution of a daughter radioisotope, such as technetium-99M, generated from a parent radioisotope, such as molybdenum-99, wherein the daughter radioisotope is eluted from a parent radioisotope contained in a generator with an anion exchange medium or other medium, such as alumina, having a high adsorptive capacity for the parent but a low adsorptive capacity for the daughter, by washing with a suitable solvent or eluant such as a sterile, pyrogen-free isotonic saline solution. The present invention involves improvements over the prior system.